Mine For Ever
by ShadowLord7286
Summary: Tommy Verceti and Catalina hook up and fall in love. but will it be for ever or nbot read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own GTA series or nothing ok?? 

This sstory was written because i love the GTA series soooo much!! it is about Tommy Vercetti (if u played vice city u no wat i mean) and Catalina (if u played S. andreas u know what im talking about) and they fall in love! btw i dont use cuss words because they are bad. I also try to use big words so it sounds more sophisocated. Read and reveiw!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomym Vercetti was crusing around in his brand new stolen infernus and the cops were right bhind him. "DANG!" tommy yeled.

"PULL OVER THE CAR" said the police with a megaphone.

"Gosh darn it! tommy screamed!"

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST PULL OVER" said the police with a megaphone.

Tommy Verecetti pulled in to a Pay N SPray just in the nick of time! The sirens silenced silently and suddenly! The coppers were gone for now.

"Whew!" Vercetti breathed a sigh of relieve. "I thought I was a goner for sure!" His cellphone rang but not really because it was on vibrate so he just felt it vibrating and he answered it hello?"

"Yes this is Lance Vance hi Tommy whats up?"

"I almost got creamed by some police officers!"

"Oh i hate that. I need u to help me."

"Okay what do u need?"

"I just telephoned to the airport. Go pick uop Catalina."

"Okay,"

Tomy V. drove to the air port and found Catallina. Her eyes were the most beutiful shade of green ever and she had black hair cascading and auburn. "hello Catalina what is up"? Tommy said.

"Hey." she responded

"Lets' go for a drive in my car so get in."

"Okey Dokey!"

They crused around town for a little bit of time and then Tommy realised he forgot to take atalina to Lance Vances house!

"Oh no!" he said loud.

"What is it?" Catalina asked worredly.

"I forgot to drop you off!"

"Dang!"

He started driving fast because he was late but the police saw him speeding. The sirens activated and suddenlyt Tommy noticed them.

"Gosh darn it!"! he scramed, making Catalina deaf.

Tommmy speeded around a corner and then another. He was afraid for not just hisl ife but Catalinas too.

Then he rememembered that there was a Pay N Spray nearbye. He flew around corners. Leftt! Right! Under! Left! He barly made it into the gagrage in time to get his car changed colors. "That was realy close!" he replied.

"Okay take me to LVs house please!

"You got it." and Tommy drove to Lance Vances house then parked the car. "Here wee are he said.

"Hi Catalina!" Lance Vance advanced.

"Hello baby! Whats going on Lance Vance"? she said.

"Oh nothing i just needed to see u again."

Tommy knew Catalian was in love with him and not Lance because o the way she looked at him he could tell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in that day Lance and Catalina were going to the malibu club for a good time. and Tommy showed up coicidently

"Hello Catalina and Lance Vance" Tommy screamed because the music was loud.

"Hi Tommy", Catalina said also.

"Whats going on Tommy?" Lance said vigorosly.

"Not much, u?"

"Nothing but I have to use the rest room brb."

"OKay" Vercetti said.

"So what are you doing here at the club?"

"Oh nothing." he said.

"Oh hey let' sdance.," Catalina said.

"Sure, Okay."

Tommy took Catalinas hand and they danced.

"This is soooo much better because lance vance cant dance!"

"Oh. Yuou have beutiful eyes Catalina." Tommy said.

"Thank you" she said and she knew it was love. "You too"

"Thank you Catalina oh no! Lance Vance is coming back lets ditch him."

"Sure thing!"

They ran out of the club before Lance Vance saw them both and got into Tommys other car which was also stolen.

"Lets go to your place and make out."

"Okay." Tommy said and put his petal to the metal!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK tell me what u think so far. I think it is good first chapter but this is just the begining! Who knows what could happen next time!?!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if I have some spelling mitakes i am not that good at that sorry

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy screeched his car around corners and almost hit a wall. "My goodness!" he said surpruised.

Him and Catalina got out from the car and walked into his apartment.

"Okay lets make out Tommy"

"Okay" he said and they made out.

After a while they both wanted to do it (u know what i mean). But then the phone rang and Tommy needed to pick it up. "Helloooo?" he answered, frustrated!

"Hey Tommy Verecettti I need you to come help me."

"With what"? he asked

"You will see for yourself, Tommy!" he said.

"Okay, good bye Ricardo Diaz." Tommy was sad because he had to leave his grilfriend. "Bye honey see you when I return"

"Goodbye!" said Catalina.

Toomy drove to Ricarod's house on Starfish Island. "Hello Diaz"

"hi Tommy" he said. "I am moving and i need help carrying things into the truck."

"That is what u caled me for just to help you move? i was making out with my girlfriend!!"

"Oh sorry."

"Oh well what do you need me to do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at Tommys apartment Catalina is sitting all by alone. Then the door knocks, but who could it be???

"Hello? It is me Lance Vance are you in there?"

"No go away Lance I am in love with TOmmy now!"

"What?? I thoght we were together?"

"Yes we WERE but that is the past tense!"

Lance Vance knew he was outsmarted so he walked away in shame and went home.

Tommy came back 5 minutes later. "Hello Catalina." He said.

"Hi Lance Vance came over and I told him we are together now and he left."

"Oh Im sorry, is he mad now?"

"No he is okay i just fell bad now for him because i hurt his feelings."

"Dont' worry Catlaina its ok.

"Okay."

"I think I love yuou" Tommy shouted sufddenly!

"Okay" Catalina said passionatly.

They started to make out again and they knew it was true love. or was it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it is a short chapter and i left a cliff hanger but please Read nd Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

lol I rememeber tht i wrote this a looong time ago sorry guys i know some of you wanted to see how it ends!!

xxxxxxxx

Tommy and Catalina were making out furriously. He stripped to nudity and said "So what do you think Catalina do you like my body?"

"Yes" she said!

She also took off her clotes and they were both really happy now because they were in loove and it was passion!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Tommy and Catalinas were making breakfast and they kissed "I love you".

"You too"

The phone rang again and Tommy said "Oh golly what now!!" and when he piced it up it was the president of the U.S.!! "Wow hey its george bush what are u calling about?"

"I need you to infitrate the Russian."

"Oh what for?"

"Because they have a lot of nucular weapons and i feel insecure about it!"

"Okay you got it, boss!" Tommy shouted in gleee.

Catalina "What happened Tommy?"

"I have to infiltrate Russia and high-jack some nuclear war heads!!" he shouted in glee!

"Oh sounds fun have fun! But how can we see each other how long will you begone?"

"Only four months so its ok."

"Okay have fun" and Tommy left to go tot he airport."

Catalina was all alone once again! She got bored and called Lance Vance "hello"? he answered frequently.

"Hi Lance Vance whats happening? Tommy just left so I am alone by my self" she answered.

"Oh okay want me to com over we could play monopoly or something?"

"Okay sounds fun."

Lance Vance walked carefuly because he did not want to get hit by a car. He got to Tommys aparment and knocked on the foor "Hi" she said and then openned the door!

"Helli Catalina whats up with you?"

"Not much you?"

"Lets play Monoploy"

"Okay"

They played monopoly for 5 hours then got bored and gazed into eachothers eyes and knew it was love for sure.

"Tommy is gone he dosent have to know we are together now!" Lanve Vance said.

"You are correct Lance!" she said back to Lance Vance!

"Lets make out baby i love you sooo much!" Lance yelled in happyness!"

"Okay" and they stared to make out and she thought he was better then Timmy Vercetti because he drooled to much!

Then Tomy Vercetit walked in on them both because he missed his flight "Oh my gosh what are you doing Lance Vance and Catalina?"

"Oh no we have been discovered!" she screamed at the top of her lugs.

"Lance vance said "Oh my gosh noooo!"

Tommy punched Lace Vance in the face and he said "ow!" because it hurt and his nose was also broken!

"That is what you deeserve for being iwth my girl!"

"No Tommy it is not what it looked like we were just playing Moopoly." she explaned

"Ya right and pigs fly!!" Tommy said sarcasmicly

"Oh no this cant be hapening?" Catalina was worried past worry she was epressed and sudenly wanted to listen to emo music.

Lance Vance got up from the floor "you are being so imature Tommy!!" he screamed.

Tommy said this next "No I am not you are!"

"Guys brake it up!!" Catalina said loudly.

"Okay we will stop but only if you make out with me Tommy said

"Okay fine go away Lance Vance!" Catalina yelled at him!

"Okay i will leave" said ance Vance. and he left.

"I dont think its over yet" Said Tommy Vercetti.

"Probably not" she said.

Tommy Vercetto and Catalina started making out then suddenlt Tommy said "Will yo marry me?" he asked.

"Yes for sure!" she respondes,

"I am sooo happy!" Tommy said and they made plans for the marrige.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooh no another clidd hanger! who knows what will happen next?? read to find out!! 


End file.
